


Never Have I Ever (Missed You So Much)

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Grooming, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Victim Doesn't Know They're A Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy and the other Seven (the living ones) play a game of Never Have I Ever and Percy has flashbacks to his first sexual experiences.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 316





	Never Have I Ever (Missed You So Much)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Do not reupload/repost my fics.

Every full moon the nine of them got together. There weren’t always nine. Once it had been eight. At their peak they had been ten. As of last winter, they were nine. They would only be ten again if Piper found a partner but she seemed to be happy with being single. 

They gathered in a fancy hotel suite, paid for by the children of Hades. The floors were tile so they sat on cushions and pillows arranged in a circle. Before each of the nine were shot glasses - all different since it was a bring your own glass - and in the very center was a bottle of tequila. 

Only Calypso was of drinking age. Annabeth was the next oldest and she was only nineteen. Percy was still eighteen, had a month and two weeks before his nineteenth birthday. Piper was eighteen. Frank, Leo, and Will were seventeen. Hazel and Nico were sixteen. They all agreed that what happened at these meetings _stayed_ at these meetings. 

Tonight was a round of Never Have I Ever. It started off innocently enough. If you can call _‘never have I ever stabbed someone in the eye’_ innocent. The more everyone drank, the dirtier it got. 

“Never have I ever kissed a boy,” Leo said. 

Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Percy all took shots. 

Percy made a face after he threw back his shot. He hated alcohol but no one wanted to play with, like, soda instead and he had been peer pressured into it. He set his glass down and reached for the bottle to refill for the next question. 

Every single eye was on him. 

Percy looked around the group. “What?” He asked. His body was still stretched toward the middle, hand still around the neck of the bottle. 

“Percy, you haven’t kissed a boy,” Annabeth said matter-of-factly. She was giving him that look that said he was her lovable idiot. 

“ _You_ kissed a boy?” Nico demanded. “ _You?_ ”

Will put a hand on Nico’s thigh as though subtly reminding Nico that he had a boyfriend and shouldn’t care who Percy had kissed. 

Percy slowly dragged the bottle to him as he sat back. It made a scraping noise against the tile. Belatedly, he realized that he’d made a mistake. Now he needed to decide if he should open up about it or deny it happened at all. For seven years, Percy had kept it a secret from everyone. He rarely even allowed himself to think of it. “Um.”

“Who did you kiss?” Leo asked eagerly. He bounced his leg, which made the bell anklet he wore ring out. 

Calypso wore a matching anklet but she sat perfectly still. “Percy doesn’t have to tell us,” she reminded them. “Almost everyone took a drink.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Annabeth insisted. She straightened her back. “Let’s take a snack break and we’ll finish playing after.” 

Percy escaped to the bathroom immediately. He locked himself in and leaned against the wall with the lights off. It had been so long since he’d really thought of the first kiss. But now he remembered that it had been dark…

—

I heard footsteps on the roof of the Poseidon cabin and frowned up at the ceiling. Who could be up there? My first thought was Clarisse, trying to ambush me when I walked out the front door. Or setting up a trap so that pigs blood would fall onto my head when I opened the door. Traps made me think of the Stoll brothers. Maybe they were going to prank me. 

Well I wasn’t going to put up with that. I climbed out a window and onto the roof. It was easier than you’d think because of my demigod strength. I could do all sorts of stuff I’d never been able to do before and one of those things was parkour. 

But when I got onto the roof, it wasn’t Clarisse or the Stoll brothers that I found. “Luke?” I asked, confused. 

Luke laid stretched out on his back, hands behind his head. If you looked up from the ground, you would never know he was there. “Did I wake you? Sorry, Percy.” In the darkness, underneath the stars, Luke’s scar looked like a line of silver down his face.

I liked the way Luke said my name. He rolled the R a little, making it almost a purr. “I was already awake,” I said. I sat down beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Stargazing,” Luke said. His gaze flicked between me and the stars. “Take a look.”

I laid down and looked up at the stars. The truth is, I’ve never been one for taking time out of my day to just look at the stars. At most of my boarding schools, you couldn’t leave the building at night and at home there was too much light pollution to see anything in the sky except airplanes. But at Camp Half-Blood, there was no light pollution. There were billions of stars lighting up the sky. They were spread out like glitter on velvet. “Whoa,” I whispered, unable to keep the awe from my voice. 

In my peripherals, I saw Luke prop himself up to look at my face. “Cabin three is the best cabin to see the stars without pissing anyone off.”

I hummed acknowledgement, still taking in the beauty of the sky. 

After a few moments, there was a shuffling sound beside me. Luke had rolled onto his side so that he was facing me. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking at the stars?” I asked, embarrassed by his attention even though it pleased me to have it. 

Luke made a noise in the back of his throat. “I’d rather look at you,” he said nonchalantly as though it didn’t rock my whole world. 

My face heated up and it had nothing to do with the summer heat. “But I’m...I'm not…” I gestured to the stars. 

“Beautiful?” Luke supplied. His lips were curved upward in a small smile. “Percy, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

My face got even hotter. I felt like my organs had been replaced with butterflies. “Don’t mess with me, Luke.” I couldn’t keep the edge out of my voice. There was just no way that Luke was being serious.

Hurt flashed across Luke’s face for a brief instant, so quick I almost missed it. He bit his lip, eyes darting away from my face for a second. Now he was going to admit it was a joke. “Let me prove it to you.”

“What?” I was shocked. He _wasn’t_ going to take it back? 

“Can I prove to you that I think you’re beautiful?” Luke asked. The thing was, he sounded really sincere. Sincere to the point that it made me more embarrassed. Luke was such a cool dude and here he was, giving _me_ compliments. 

“Okay,” I whispered. Part of me still suspected a trick. I was mentally preparing myself for anything that Luke could throw at me.

Except, of course, Luke surprised me. He shifted so that he was kneeling beside me. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. 

My first kiss. Luke got my first kiss. Luke was _kissing_ me. Luke. Kissing. Me. My brain turned to jelly. I was pretty sure it just melted right out of my head. I was never going to recover from this. 

Then it was over and Luke was studying my face. He didn't look like someone who was playing an elaborate prank on me. Actually, he looked a little worried. Was he worried that I didn’t want him to kiss me? 

_Did_ I want him to kiss me? It was nice. His lips were chapped but I kind of liked that. “I thought you were going to prove it to me,” I heard myself say. “You call that proving it?”

Luke’s smile was slow and his eyes glittered at the prospect of a challenge. “That was the warm up,” Luke promised. He lowered his face, lips hovering over mine but not yet touching. “Now for real.” 

This kiss wasn’t like the first one. Luke’s lips pressed firmly against mine and then he parted his. He pressed his lips to mine again and again, never breaking contact. 

It felt good to kiss him, like better than I could have imagined. I did my best to copy what he was doing, minus opening my mouth because I was so shy. Even with my mouth closed, I could taste the bubblegum flavor of his mouthwash. 

Then the tip of Luke’s tongue ran over my lips. 

I parted mine in surprise. The flavor of bubblegum became stronger. I couldn’t believe this was happening, but in a good way. I brought my hands up, unsure of what to do with them. Instinct said to wrap them around his neck and pull Luke closer; instead I curled my fists into his shirt and clung on for dear life. 

Luke’s tongue rubbed against mine, hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if it was what I wanted. When I didn’t bite his tongue off, Luke got bolder. He firmly rubbed our tongues together, using his to explore every inch of my mouth. 

I was so glad I had brushed my teeth before bed. Luke’s tongue was bigger than mine and filled my mouth with his taste. Kissing Luke made my stomach tingly and hot. I felt on top of the world. 

Luke coaxed my tongue up and into his mouth. It was strange feeling someone else’s teeth against my tongue, feeling the roof of his mouth. The inside of his right cheek was scarred, a thick line of scar tissue that I realized was from the same neat scar on the outside of his cheek. 

I took harsh breaths through my nose but it wasn’t enough air. Reluctantly, I pulled my tongue from Luke’s mouth and turned my head slightly to break the kiss and breathe.

A trail of saliva connected our lips. Luke pulled back and even in the dark, I could see the flush on his cheeks. “So,” he said, breathing hard. “Do you believe me?” 

There was no way he could fake that. “Yes,” I said.

—

Percy didn’t use bubblegum flavored mouthwash, but he had a small travel sized one that he kept in the cupboard under the bathroom sink at his mom’s apartment. Sometimes he just liked to look at it. 

He turned the water on and splashed his face with it. It sobered him a lot more than it would have anyone else. Percy took a few deep breaths, allowing the water to drip off his face and make a mess of the sink. That was only the first kiss. There had been many - and at the same time not enough - kisses that followed. 

Percy was the first one to sit down at the circle of cushions. He poured his shot before anyone could see the tremor in his hands. They hadn’t had enough for tremors. 

Slowly, the others wandered over in groups of two or three. They sat down and the game continued. No one else was nearly sober, so the questions were still edging into risqué territory; though it was still mostly about kissing. 

Piper’s turn came and she said, “Never have I ever given a handjob.” 

Frank, Piper, and Leo were the only ones who didn’t drink. 

“A handjob doesn’t mean masturbation,” Annabeth said with an eye roll when Percy picked up his glass. 

Percy didn’t look her in the eye. He looked straight ahead of him, somewhere over Calypso’s shoulder, and said, “I know.” Then he downed the shot. 

“What the fuck?” Nico spat. His face was more flushed than Percy had seen since he was ten; before he spent all his time in the Underworld. “You aren’t gay.”

“No, I’m not,” Percy agreed. He didn’t mind boys aesthetically but he wasn’t overly sexually attracted to them. Not like he was with girls. “I’m bi...with a leaning towards girls.”

Annabeth frowned at him. “When did you give someone a handjob?”

Everyone was staring at him. Why was his sex life so damn interesting? It dawned on him all of a sudden. “I didn’t cheat on you,” Percy assured her. “It was before we started dating.”

There was stunned silence meeting that statement. 

Leo scrunched up his face. “But...wouldn’t that make you like...fourteen?”

“We were sixteen when we started dating,” Annabeth corrected absently. Her brow was furrowed as she tried to figure out who it could be. 

Leo was closer but Percy wasn’t going to say anything. It was none of their damn business what Percy did with who. “It’s my turn so…” Percy said something blatantly non sexual in the hopes of getting them back on track. 

It worked like Percy had hoped. They got distracted and the game became fun again. Or it would have, if Percy hadn’t been thinking about handjobs. He listened with half an ear and moved on autopilot. His mind was thoroughly in the past…

—

Every time that Luke snuck out at night and didn’t get in trouble, it was a surprise. He came in through my window and grinned at me. “Hey beautiful,” he would say and open his arms.

It took almost no time at all to get used to hugging Luke. In fact, I really liked hugging Luke. He always smelled so good and he hugged me tight. “Hi, Luke,” I said a little shyly. 

Camp had a strict rule about campers being alone in cabins together, especially people from two different cabins. We were breaking the rules but Luke was sneaky and hadn’t been caught even once. The idea of getting caught added an element of danger to the whole thing. 

I reached on my tiptoes just as Luke was lowering his head and our noses collided. We both laughed, quietly. 

Luke kissed the tip of my nose and then he kissed me for real, on the mouth. He held me flush against his body while we kissed. When we parted for breath, Luke nuzzled me. “How did you get so good at that?”

I smiled, unable to hide how pleased I was. “I had a good teacher,” I said coyly because I knew it would make him smile. 

Luke pulled me back toward my bed, sat down and pulled me into his lap. “Maybe you should show me how much you learned, and I’ll show you something new tonight.” 

Sitting in Luke’s lap was still a new thing and I always worried that I’d crush him or something. I mean, Luke was bigger and taller and heavier than me but I still worried about it. That and my bony butt digging into his thighs. But I perked up at the mention of something new. “Okay,” I agreed. I went through every kissing technique that Luke had taught me over the past week, doing it just like he showed me. Finally, I pulled away from him. “How’d I do?”

Luke’s pupils were dilated and his breathing as uneven as mine. “So good,” Luke said and there was a hunger in his voice. He ran his hands up the back of my shirt. That wasn’t new either. 

I liked the feeling of his big, calloused hands on my skin. “What’s the new thing?” I asked. 

Luke kissed me quick and hard. “I dunno if you’re ready for it…” he said and there was real hesitation in his voice. He wasn’t playing anymore. 

I squeezed his waist with my knees. “C’mon, don’t tease me like that.” Unless he wasn’t teasing. Unless he thought… “I _did_ do good, right?” 

“Gods, Percy, yes. I love kissing you,” Luke said quickly. He kissed the corner of my mouth. “It’s just...a big next step.” His hands stilled at the small of my back, pinky fingers dipping down below the waistline of my sweatpants. “I don’t want to rush you.” Luke said this in a strange tone of voice, like he was worried about something beyond how ready I was. 

His worry was contagious. I could feel my brow furrowing as I studied his face for any clues as to what was on his mind. I cupped his face and squished his cheeks. “Stop it. Just tell me what it is.”

Luke shook his head to free his face. He looked a little less worried. “I want to touch you.”

“You are touching me.”

Luke shook his head. His hands shifted so that two of his fingers were now down the back of my sweats. “I mean...without your clothes on. Where I _haven’t_ touched you before.” 

“Oh,” I said dumbly. I couldn’t believe that Luke wanted to see me naked. There really wasn’t much to look at. I was thin and bony and pale beneath my clothes. Running his hands up and down my back, I didn’t really see why he liked it but Luke always assured me that he did. It didn’t occur to me that Luke would also want to _see_ what he was touching...and what he hadn’t yet touched. And why would Luke even want to look at me when compared to him, I was...childish and ugly. Maybe my face was beautiful but gods, not the rest of me. 

Luke took my silence as a no. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can just kiss.” I don’t think he meant to but he sounded disappointed. 

“No. I mean yes. I mean I just...I don't want to be the only one naked.” My face was so red. I was hot all over, embarrassed and nervous. But also I was thrumming with excitement over the prospect of being touched. Kissing Luke felt so good; I wanted to know what everything else felt like. 

Luke’s smile was full of relief. “You won’t be.” He kissed me sweetly, over and over again. “Can I take your shirt off?” 

I nodded. My heart thumped hard. I lifted my arms as Luke dragged my shirt up over my head. As soon as it was off, I tucked my arms in close, crossed them over my ribs. It wasn’t cold but I was so nervous. 

Luke cupped my face and kissed me again. Only once. Then he leaned back and pulled his shirt off. He dropped it on the floor with mine. “There. Now it’s even.” Except he was about a million times more attractive than me. “Are you okay?”

I nodded even though I wasn’t. I was so nervous I thought I might stutter if I opened my mouth to talk. My eyes were glued to the planes of Luke’s chest. This wasn’t the first time I’d seen him without his shirt but never from this close. 

Luke ran his hands along my shoulders. His thumbs dipped down to the hollows of my collarbones. “Is this alright?”

Another nod. It felt good, sort of ticklish. After a moment’s hesitation, I put my hands on his shoulders and copied the movement. Between sword training and kissing practice, I was used to copying him, learning what to do after his demonstrations. 

Luke’s skin was hot beneath my palms and didn’t have quite the same softness that my own did. His shoulders were much broader. He watched my face as he slid both hands down my chest. Now Luke used his thumbs to rub over both of my nipples at once.

It was like twin shocks going through me, straight to my penis. I made a noise. My nails sank into Luke’s skin, leaving behind little crescent moons on his shoulders. 

Luke did it again, slow and firm; then a third time, light and fast. 

I squirmed, unsure if I wanted to get away from the touch or arch into it. I’d kind of always wondered what the point of nipples were - I mean they were just there - but I was pretty sure I knew now. My penis was getting hard, filling out and tingling. Gods, what if Luke noticed? 

“Feel good?” Luke asked, voice low and husky in a way I’d never heard before. 

“I don’t know,” I admitted. My legs trembled on either side of Luke’s waist. I hoped he didn’t notice that either. I wished I could close my legs but I couldn’t with how I was sitting.

Luke’s hands slid down my ribs. His hands were so big compared to me. With one hand on each side of my waist, he could touch his fingers at my navel. 

My stomach muscles fluttered when he touched me. I dropped my eyes to follow the path his hands had made. Copying was no longer on my mind. Something was going to happen - he wanted my clothes off, he wanted to touch me - and I needed to witness it. 

Luke kissed my cheek. “You look so serious,” he whispered. 

I didn’t know how to make my face look less serious. “Sorry,” I whispered back.

Luke rubbed his cheek against mine. “It’s cute.” His hands dropped to my hips, the movement dragging my sweats down a little. He smoothed his thumbs over the soft skin at the joint. “Your skin is so soft,” Luke muttered more to himself than to me. 

My hips twitched and jerked as Luke caressed my skin. My face felt hot but so did the space between my legs. I was burning up, achingly hot. Questions got lodged in my throat - what happened now? Was I supposed to be touching him? How did we know when to stop? - but I couldn’t voice them. 

Luke slid his hands around to my butt, gripped my cheeks tight enough that I thought he would leave handprints. He eased the back of my sweats down to my thighs. The front was caught on my erect penis. Luke kneaded my butt then he brought one hand to my front and pulled the elastic waistband over my penis so that my sweats were almost at my knees. 

I felt exposed in a way I never had before. I barely understood my erections - why I got them, what they were for, how to make them go away - and no one had ever seen me naked. I wanted to cover myself but I was frozen. 

Luke didn’t touch me yet. He kissed me, over and over again, until I unfroze and kissed him back. “Move over for a minute,” Luke said against my lips. 

I knelt beside him on my bed, arms between my thighs to hide my erection, and watched him. 

Luke unbuttoned his shorts and pulled down the zipper. He lifted his hips to push his shorts and underwear down to his thighs. Luke’s penis was way different from mine. It was thicker around, longer, and there was blond hair at the base. It looked...wet, at the tip. 

Looking at it left me feeling overwhelmed and very, very hot. My belly felt even more tingly, my nerves fluttery, and inexplicably, my penis twitched. 

Luke studied my face. “Feel a little overwhelmed?” He asked as though plucking the thought from my head. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I wanted to be brave, like when I’d killed the Minotaur, but this was so different from battling the Minotaur. This wasn’t even the same game. 

“That’s alright. Do you want to sit on my lap again or would you rather we lay down on your bed?” 

Being on Luke’s lap while naked felt...like too much. “Lay down,” I said. My voice was hoarse. 

We arranged ourselves so that we were on our sides, facing each other. Luke had his back to the wall. He leaned forward and kissed me, lips barely pressing against mine. 

Luke kept barely kissing me until I got fed up and kissed him hard. “You’re a tease,” I told him. 

Luke grinned. “Am I?” A mischievous lilt to his voice was the only warning I got before his hands were on my hips again. One hand stayed on my hip, the other curled around my penis. His hand completely engulfed me, grip loose but I could still feel the roughness of his palms. 

I made an undignified noise, something like a squeak, I think. Every muscle in my body went rigid. I became dizzy, belatedly realized it was because I was holding my breath. The breath I drew in was shaky. Once again, my nails made crescent moons in Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke kept his eyes on my face for a long few moments before dropping his gaze to the space between us. He tightened his grip slightly and stroked up. 

My breath caught at the sensation. My nails sank harder into Luke’s shoulder. It felt...honestly kind of ticklish. But there had never been a time in my life when I was tickled and wanted more. A few more strokes and I whined. It wasn’t that it was bad, it was just that it wasn’t...right. 

“Too dry?” Luke murmured. He spit into his palm and then wrapped his hand around me again. “Better?” 

His hand was still rough but it _was_ better. “Yeah,” I breathed. The rough pleasure made me forget to breathe, so every time I got dizzy, I’d draw air in a gasp. My hips jerked into his touch, rolled forward on their own. Even though my face was red with a blush, I was hot all over. 

Luke kept up a steady pace, kissing my open mouth and along my throat. “Seeing you turned on turns me on so much,” Luke said into my neck. Then Luke brought my hand down to his erection, curled my fingers around it. “See how much I want you?”

I nodded. Luke’s penis was hotter than I thought it would be. It radiated heat. The skin was smooth and soft even though it was really firm and weighty. I ran my palm over the spongy head because that was where the interesting things were happening; a clear wetness came from the slit. I had no idea what it was but when I circled my palm over it, Luke moaned. 

“Go easy with your nails, alright, beautiful?” 

I felt light and fluttery when Luke called me beautiful. Touching Luke was somewhat distracting from his hand on me. I watched how he moved his hand along me and tried to do the same to him. My hand was a whole lot smaller than his and he was too long to just engulf with my whole hand. But I tried, moving my hand up and down the length of his penis. “Am I doing it right?” 

Luke made a positive noise. The head of his penis got wetter the more that I stroked him. He twitched in my hand, surprising me enough that I let go. Luke put my hand back on him, guided it up and down. He liked it best when I swiped my palm over the head with every other upstroke. With his other hand, he still encircled my erection but now he rubbed the head with his thumb in small, tight circles. 

It made me dizzy. It made me feel light and hot and something inside of me felt tight. I was positive that this was leading to something but I had no idea what. My whole body trembled as it got more and more intense. “L-Luke, I think you should stop,” I said. I was only partially focused on what I was doing with Luke’s penis; he was still guiding my hand up and over and down and up again. 

Luke made a growling sound low in his throat. “Not yet, beautiful. Almost there.” 

I wanted to ask where we almost were but instead I just made an unintelligible noise. I was panting, body thrumming with the rough tight pleasure. It built and built and when I reached the crest, it crashed over me like a wave. My whole body throbbed; I could feel my heartbeat in my toes. “Luke, stop, stop!” His hand was suddenly too much on my skin. I shuddered and pulled my hips back. 

Luke kissed my forehead. “Not having wet orgasms yet, hmm?”

“Wet...what?” I asked blearily. My whole body felt like I’d been electrocuted but in a really good way. Now that it was over, I was sleepy. 

Luke swallowed. “Haven’t you had an orgasm before?” 

I shook my head. I’d never experienced anything like that before. 

“Oh,” Luke said faintly. “I’m glad I got to give you your first one.” He met my eyes, startling blue looking into mine, then flicked his gaze down. “I’m almost there. Just watch.” So I did. Luke’s penis was a pretty red and it felt firmer in my hand. The head was leaking even more of that clear fluid. Luke shook minutely, a small tremble in his thighs. Then he tensed up and roped of white fluid spurted from the head of his penis, all over our hands. Luke moaned low in the back of his throat. 

My eyes widened with surprise. The white stuff was hot and thicker than the clear stuff had been. “What is that?” 

“Semen. But most people call it cum,” Luke answered a moment later. He lifted our joined hands to his mouth and licked them clean. When he was done Luke held me tight and close, with a fierce possessiveness that made me think he wanted to burrow into my skin. He peppered my face and neck and hair with kisses that smelled...strange. But I didn’t care. I loved it when Luke was affectionate like this. 

It made my heart swell with...with feelings. I really, really liked Luke and it made me happy that he liked me back. I let myself curl up in his arms, head tucked under his chin and body pressed against his. My body felt warm and relaxed in a way I’ve never experienced before. 

“Gods,” Luke whispered into my hair. His hands ran down my back to my butt over and over again. “Your dad would kill me if he knew about us.” 

The thing was, Luke sounded completely serious. In my heart, I knew that Luke was right. I’d never heard of any of the gods being...with other guys. Dad wouldn’t get it and when gods were mad, people got hurt. Even though I hadn’t told anyone about me and Luke, I decided right then that I would never tell a soul about our relationship. 

—

“Percy! I _know_ that you’ve jumped off a horse’s back so why aren’t you drinking?” Frank said as he waved a hand in front of Percy’s face. 

Later that night, Luke had woken him up with kisses to say goodnight because he had to get back to his cabin before he was missed…

Annabeth punched Percy in the thigh. 

Percy snapped back to the present. He rubbed his leg. “How do you know?” He asked weakly. The present felt too bright. He focused his attention on Frank. 

“Because I was the horse.” Frank’s brow furrowed with worry. 

There was a round of chuckles. 

Percy took a shot. He hoped that that was it, that no one else would bring anything sexual - related to boys - up so that he could keep his secrets. Of course it occurred to Percy that he could lie...but Percy didn’t want to. It happened and he would acknowledge that without giving everyone details. “Maybe we should take another snack break.”

There were a couple of groans but Percy got up from the circle. He headed toward the kitchen - why a hotel room needed an honest to gods kitchen was beyond him - and grabbed a bag of chips. 

“Oh thank gods!” Hazel got up and ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. 

Percy stared down at the bag of chips as he munched on one. After his first handjob, he’d been sent on his quest. A few weeks without Luke beside him and it had felt like agony on top of everything else going wrong at the time. Percy had been so worried that Luke would forget about him when he got back. It turned out Luke hadn’t forgotten, and he’d coaxed Percy’s first wet orgasm from him too. 

When Annabeth wandered into the kitchen, it wasn’t a big surprise. She snatched the bag of chips from his hand and started eating them. “I was with you pretty much the whole time. When did you even have time to be with a boy?” 

“I didn’t see him often,” Percy said. “Only a couple of times a year.” It killed him to admit it that, looking back, they hadn’t had much of a relationship. Just secret moments of stolen time.

Annabeth crunched on the chips and frowned. She opened her mouth to say something more…

“Hey! Are you two ready or what?” Calypso called from the main room. 

Annabeth set the chips on the counter. She gave Percy a look like they were going to talk about this later and he’d better have answers she wanted to hear, then she swayed out to the living room. Annabeth - all of them - were drunker than Percy was. Demigods didn’t have a magical tolerance for liquor unless they were Dionysus’ kids; they tended to function better. 

Percy grabbed a couple more chips before following her. He lowered himself onto the cushion with only some grace. 

They went around the circle and it was all fairly normal until Frank’s turn came again. “Never have I ever given a blowjob.” 

Percy took the shot. The tequila sloshed around in his stomach and burned uncomfortably. The chips hadn’t helped much; probably because he didn’t eat enough of them. He eyed the bottle in the middle; it was almost gone. All they had left for was another couple of rounds. Just a few more rounds and Percy wouldn’t have to give up any more information. He side-eyed Annabeth. Well, his girlfriend would try beating it out of him. 

“Percy,” Leo said. 

“No,” Percy said absently. 

“Why are you glaring?” Leo asked. 

“Nothing,” Percy replied. It took him a moment to realize that wasn’t the correct response. “Wait, what?” 

“You’re glaring hardcore, Percy,” Will said. It was the first time he’d spoken out of turn in a while. His blue eyes were compassionate when he looked at Percy. Maybe Will was worried that Nico still had a crush on Percy but he obviously wasn’t worried about it being reciprocated. Why was that? Did he guess? Did he know? 

Percy tried to smooth his face into something more neutral. He wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“How could you have done all this stuff?” Annabeth asked. She looked so annoyed that her face was turning red. Or maybe she was just that drunk. 

“Was it a mortal?” Piper asked suddenly. She twisted her hair between her fingers. “I’m just saying. It’s not like you spent _every_ second with Percy.” That was directed to Annabeth, meaning that she’d overheard what Annabeth said to Percy. Unsurprising. The hotel room was huge but not that huge. 

Percy pressed the thumbnail of his left hand into the center of his right palm. The bottle was almost empty. The game was almost over. He wasn’t the only one who had to drink so he didn’t have to tell the story. He dug his nail in harder as the flashes of memory crept in. 

—

Luke dragged me out of bed with a hand over my mouth and his arm around my waist. He was stronger than I remembered, hauled me out of the room and into the hallway without waking Tyson or Annabeth. “Percy, stop fighting me,” Luke hissed once the door was closed behind us. 

I tried to twist out of his grasp. I didn’t want him to touch me. Not ever again. Not after last summer. His fingers kept my mouth shut so tight I couldn’t even part my jaws; which was lucky for Luke because I was going to bite him. I tried to yell but the sound was muffled. 

Luke struggled with me, half dragging and half carrying me down the hallway. When he was at the end of the hall, Luke kicked open a door and pulled me inside the room behind it. The room was dark except for the single lamp on the wall above the bed, which gave off a soft yellow glow. Luke tossed me onto the bed, shut the door and locked it, then pounced. 

The air whooshed out of my lungs. I didn’t even have time to scream before Luke was on me again. I hit him, scratched him, thrashed beneath him. Where was the strength that let me kill the Minotaur? The strength that let me hurt a god? It wasn’t there. Luke was more solid than a monster or a god. I yelled at him, but I was so enraged - and terrified - that I didn’t have a clue what I was saying. 

Luke grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He used his weight to pin down my hips. “Percy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I had to make it look good. I’m sorry, Percy. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so sorry.” 

By the time his words penetrated the fog in my mind, I had worn myself out. I lay panting beneath him. This wasn’t my first time being here but it was the worst time. The times before this had been in bliss and this was the opposite of that. “You tried to kill me! Let me go!” 

Luke said, “I didn’t want to. I’m so sorry. I just had to make it look good. They had to think I was serious. I’m sorry.” He didn’t ease up his grip on me, only squeezed tighter. More of his weight seemed to fall onto me. “Please believe me. I didn’t want to. I’m so sorry.” 

I couldn’t believe him. But I wanted to so badly. My whole body shook with fear. Luke had betrayed me; he’d tried to kill me. I thought he loved me. “You don’t do that to people you love!” I spat back. There was less anger in my voice than I wanted; I was too hurt and scared to be angry. What if he tried to kill me again?

“You’re right.” Luke pressed his forehead against mine. I was going to headbutt him until he said, “Gods, I was so scared that you wouldn’t make it, Percy. I’m so relieved that you got it before it got you.” 

“But it did get me,” I said. I twisted my right hand so that my palm was face up. There was an odd scar on my palm in the shape of an asterisk. 

Luke lifted his head to look. The look on his face when he saw the scar on my palm...pure pain. He really didn’t intend for it to kill me. But…but what about that speech? Luke released my wrists only to wrap his arms around me in a hug so tight that it made my ribs ache. “I’m so sorry, Percy,” his voice was wet. 

Luke had released my hands and this was my chance. But I hesitated. I didn’t move at all. “Why did you try to kill me?” I asked quietly. I had to know. I _had_ to. 

Luke explained it all. He told me everything about everything. His life, the gods, the other demigods who never lived to see twenty. He told me about monsters who used to be demigods or legacies but got on the gods bad side for stupid reasons. Then he told me about Kronos and the plan and that he was so happy to hear I was alive but no one said that I’d actually been stung. After my quest and the Minotaur, Luke thought the pit scorpion would be easy.

What Luke did and what he was doing wasn’t right. But I didn’t have Riptide or the strength to challenge him to a fight so I kept that thought to myself. I lay limp beneath Luke and processed and debated how to handle the situation. Finally, I said, “I can’t fight with you on...on _his_ side.”

Hurt flashed across Luke’s face. “Then we’ll have to fight.” 

I frowned at him. 

“Not right now,” Luke amended. “And not real fights. They just have to look good.” I didn’t like that because the last _look good_ almost killed me but I couldn’t see a way out of it. Luke suddenly looked anxious. “Unless you don’t want to be with me anymore…” 

I hesitated. 

Something in Luke’s expression, in his blue eyes, looked like broken glass. One push and he’d shatter. 

“I do want to be with you,” I said. For the first time, wanting Luke twisted me up with guilt. 

Luke’s sigh of relief was audible. He kissed the corner of my mouth. “I missed you.” 

My emotions felt like a kaleidoscope of glass and it wasn’t helped by how much my body wanted him to touch me. Going without Luke for the whole year only made me want him more. I turned my face so that his mouth was on mine. “Prove it.” I couldn’t believe that my voice hadn’t wavered. 

Luke smiled fondly and just like I wanted, he was more than happy to step up to my challenge. He pulled my shirt over my head then immediately went for my jeans. He had them down to my knees in seconds. I was sort of expecting another handjob. What I _wasn’t_ expecting was for Luke to put my legs over his head and lower his mouth over my dick. 

Luke’s mouth was hot and wet, slick in a way I’d never had before. I went from zero to one hundred very quickly. I dug the heels of my sneakers into his spine as I thrust my hips up. My head rolled back and I moaned so loud I thought I might wake someone up. 

Then Luke sucked. He circled the head of my dick with his tongue and then pressed his tongue flat against the underside and pushed up. He sucked again. 

I wanted to fist my hands in Luke’s hair but it had been buzzed too short. I gripped the sheets so tight my hands hurt. “Oh, oh, oh!” I chanted. It felt so good. I couldn’t get over how wet and slick Luke’s mouth was, how it was so different from the few, mostly dry handjobs I’d gotten from him in the past. 

Luke worked me with his mouth, slid my dick to his scarred cheek. 

The scar was thick and it slid nicely against the slit in my cock. The texture made my legs tremble and my hips roll. 

Luke held me down with strong hands on my hips. He hummed around my dick and then Luke swallowed. 

I felt the press of his tongue, the shifting of his cheeks and the contracting of his throat. It felt so good, I almost screamed. My balls were tightening and I felt a familiar tingling in my gut. “Luke, I’m gonna cum,” I said all at once. 

Luke always licked up our cum and now was no exception. He took me to the root, lips pressed against the base of my dick, and did something with his tongue that I couldn’t describe. 

I came in his mouth, arched off the bed so high that my spine hurt. My heels dug so hard into Luke’s back that I was sure it had to hurt. Afterward, my legs shook and even laying down, they felt like jello. 

Luke slipped out from beneath my legs, crawled up the length of my body to kiss me. He unbuttoned his jeans while he did, whispering my praises, until he pressed the head of his thick dick against my lips and whispered, “Open up, beautiful. I want to be inside that sweet mouth of yours.” 

It wasn’t easy to take Luke. He was way longer than what would fit in my mouth and I had to open my jaws almost all the way to avoid scraping my teeth against him. I had no technique at all, could barely move my tongue under the weight of him. 

Luke didn’t seem to mind. He rubbed his dick against my tongue, watching in the lamplight as his penis slid in and out of my mouth. Luke trembled as he tried not to gag me but still sought out the friction he needed to cum. “Percy, beautiful, wrap your hand around the base of my cock.” 

I did what Luke told me, making up with my hands for how little I could take in my mouth. It was wet and made even wetter by the fact that my mouth was watering like mad and I was drooling. Maybe it was because Luke’s skin tasted salty. 

The salty taste increased when Luke came. The inside of my mouth was coated with cum, sticky and hot in my mouth. I didn’t know what to do with it, wasn’t sure if Luke would be mad about me spitting it out like I wanted to. 

Luke pulled out of my mouth and immediately replaced his penis with his tongue. He licked his own cum out of my mouth and it was the filthiest kiss I’d ever had. “Do you believe me now?” Luke asked when my mouth was no longer full. 

I nodded. “Yeah,” I said. My voice came out raspy. I wrapped my arms around Luke’s neck. “I missed you too.” 

Luke planted a damp kiss on my cheek. “Tomorrow, things are going to be different, alright?” Then Luke told me everything he was planning. He kissed the scar over my palm. “We have to make it look good, alright?” 

My heart sunk at those words again. But I didn’t want to let him down so I nodded and held onto him for as long as he would let me. 

—

The memory of Luke always gave Percy the most confused boners ever. Now was no exception. He shifted to keep his erection hidden from the others. The confusion came from the nature of their relationship; it was such a well kept secret that Percy didn’t think the gods or Kronos ever found out about it. No one had ever said anything about it. 

It was the total opposite of his relationship with Annabeth. She made sure that everyone all the time knew they were a couple. Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek. His mouth tasted salty; the chips or a memory? Hard to tell. 

Annabeth eyed him like she wanted to punch him. She wasn’t pleased by tonight's revelations. 

They were almost out of liquor. There was only enough for a few more shots. Just a few more rounds and Percy would be home scottfree. 

Then it was Annabeth’s turn. The way that she looked at Percy made his blood run cold. It was calculating, even with how drunk she was. “Never have I ever lost my virginity at fourteen.” 

Percy threw back his shot. It was the last one; the last question of the round. He wished he hadn’t sobered up in the bathroom earlier because he wanted to be shitfaced. 

No one else took a shot. 

“Well,” Hazel said as she leaned her head against Frank’s shoulder. “Tell us the story, Percy.”

“The only one who drank,” Leo muttered agreement. 

Nico’s eyes were wide. “He doesn’t have to.”

“Yes he does,” Annabeth’s voice was like steel. If she wanted to know then why not ask Percy in private? 

It occurred to Percy that they _all_ wanted to know and everyone would needle Annabeth until she told them. He looked down at the glass in his hands because it was easier than making eye contact. “I haven’t told anyone,” Percy started. 

“You don’t have to tell us,” Nico cut in. 

Calypso shushed him. 

“Why haven’t you told anyone, Percy?” Piper asked. “It’s not like we care that you’re attracted to guys and girls.”

Percy shook his head. “Dad would have killed him.” He paused, remembering. “And everyone would have...hated me.”

“Who was it?” Will asked again, brow furrowed with thought. 

Even after all these years, Percy couldn’t speak Luke’s name. He just _couldn’t_. It was as though there was a curse on him, something that physically took his voice away when he tried. He shook his head. “I can’t. You’ll figure it out though.” The second part was directed at Annabeth. 

“So it is someone we know,” Frank mused. 

“Maybe,” Percy acknowledged. “I don’t know if you met him.”

“Tell us the story,” Hazel encouraged. 

Percy took a deep breath and, without looking at any of them, he told the abridged story of how he’d lost his virginity. 

—

We were in the Labyrinth. It was after I had killed my half-brother in a fight to the death. I didn’t know how to feel about that and was feeling generally awful. I missed Luke so much but seeing him this time didn’t make me happy. It was hard to be happy about Luke these days. I stayed awake after everyone else fell asleep, wondering if Luke would find me. 

Luke found me, alright. He appeared in the mouth of a tunnel, looking tired. He lifted a hand and crooked a finger at me. 

I considered not going. My half-brother may have been a terrible monster but he was still my brother. Killing him made me feel ill. Knowing that Luke had used me to gain access through his territory made me feel ill too. Was this part of _making it look good?_ In the end, I got up and followed him. 

Straying too far away from the others was dangerous in the Labyrinth. It could read our minds and might decide to separate us from our groups forever. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure that the tunnel didn’t close off or something behind me. It didn’t. Maybe I would get lucky and returning to my friends would be easy. I didn’t think Luke was leading me into a trap because we’d already had our obligatory fight. Well, I’d fought already. That seemed like enough to me. 

Sure enough, when we were far enough away from the others that we wouldn’t be overheard, Luke turned and pressed me against the wall. He kissed me hard, all of his longing poured into that kiss. 

All it took was a single kiss to make everything feel right, to remember that this was Luke and he wouldn’t really hurt me. I kissed him back, threaded my fingers through his short hair. It had been a couple of years since he’d buzzed it and it was growing back...though it was still gray. I wasn’t sure that it would ever be blond again. 

By the time Luke pulled away for breath, he was panting. He didn’t look so hot, still unusually pale and his bangs were slick with sweat just from walking here. “I love you,” Luke said and kissed me before I could respond. 

I whined in the back of my throat. Luke never said those words to me, not really. He said he cared, he said he wanted to spend his life with me when the war was over, he said he liked me, he said he would be crushed if something happened to me. 

Luke’s hands went to the button on my jeans. “Let me make love to you.” 

I put my hands on his to stop him. “W-what?” I asked, surprised and suddenly nervous. This wasn’t the place for that. A quick rutting session or handjob? Sure. A blowjob? That could be passable. But Luke wanted to have sex, penetrative sex, here? _In the Labyrinth._

Luke saw the expression on my face. “Please, Percy. I...I don’t know when we’ll see each other again.” There was something about his voice, about the expression on his face, that told me Luke was serious. He wasn’t sure when he would see me again and it scared him. 

Over the winter, Luke had come into my bedroom at my mom’s apartment to see me. We kissed and orgasmed and Luke asked how I was doing, he napped beside me, and by morning he was gone. He only did it once a month. 

I released Luke’s hands and sagged against the wall. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops, pulled him against me, and kissed him. “Prove that you love me,” I whispered when we separated. 

Luke made a noise of pain. There was a wild, feral look in his eye as though he were an animal trapped. This was not a challenge that Luke met with glee. 

“I love you. I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you,” Luke babbled as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down to my thighs. It was too dangerous to get undressed fully in the Labyrinth; even this was borderline suicidal.

“Then be there for me,” I said as he stood back up. An inkling of despair trickled down my spine. Luke’s desperation was contagious. I didn’t have all the answers - Luke never told me everything - but I was beginning to suspect that this was more than proving it to me; this felt like goodbye. 

Luke planted hard kisses against my neck and throat. His hands slid over my skin and brought my hand to his mouth to kiss the scar on my palm. “I’m sorry,” Luke said, voice cracking, and buried his face against my shoulder. He released my hand and took my cock instead, stroking me to full hardness. 

It only took a moment; Luke’s hands on me were always the sweetest. My legs shook and I was glad for the wall at my back to support me. “Why couldn’t you be happy with me?” I asked. “Why aren’t I enough for you?” Tears prickled my eyes, threatening to fall. Being with Luke was always good, even when it was bad, even when I felt like I was going to shatter. I felt like I was made of glass, like Luke was steadily _tap, tap, tapping_ away until I cracked. 

“I found you too late,” Luke said against my collarbone. His jeans were down and his hips rolled. With a snap of his fingers, my jeans were removed completely. Titan magic; lended to him by Kronos. Kronos had found Luke first and owned him; I was only allowed to borrow Luke for a few minutes or hours at a time.

When my jeans were gone, I automatically spread my legs wider. I shifted my weight, hooked one leg over Luke’s waist. 

Luke picked me up, hands under my thighs to hold me. He didn’t look like he had strength enough to take my weight. He never recovered from holding the sky. But he didn’t drop me and he didn’t shake too badly. 

I pressed my shoulders against the wall to take some of my own weight, make it easier on him. I suddenly, fiercely, missed the man who could throw me over his shoulder and pull me across the bed to him. My heart ached. “Lube?” I asked because I loved him but I didn’t want to do this dry. 

Luke replied in a language I didn’t quite understand. It seemed older than Greek. 

But suddenly I was dripping wet, slick fluid oozing out of me and onto the dirt floor. It was a bizarre sensation. More Titan magic. That seemed important but I couldn’t think about it now. I wanted Luke with a fierceness that washed over me like a riptide. 

Luke pressed the head of his cock against my hole. There was pressure and then he was inside of me. 

I wasn’t entirely unprepared. I’d practiced a little with a toy he’d brought me during one of his visits to my mom’s place. Now I was glad for it because Luke entering me knocked the air out of my lungs. I squeezed my legs tight around his waist and sank my nails into his shoulders. By the time I remembered how to breathe, I was dizzy, and I gasped in air. 

Luke stood still, trembling, watching my face. “Too much?” He asked. 

I nodded then shook my head. Finally, I made a gesture that meant _a little._ It felt weird and a little painful. The pain was dull, just a burning stretch around my rim. His cock went deep into me, touched nerves that I didn’t even know existed. I could feel Luke’s heartbeat in his cock. 

Luke pressed forward to kiss me. He licked my lips until I opened my mouth. His mouth tasted like blood. Luke flinched when I ran my tongue over his scar. The taste of blood grew stronger. He didn’t pull back, though, only shifted closer and changed the angle of our kiss. 

Every time Luke moved, even a little bit, I could feel his cock shift inside me. It made my stomach quiver and my heart stutter in its rhythm. I turned my face away to break our kiss. “We’re on a time limit,” I reminded him gently. I didn’t want to get caught in the labyrinth with my pants down; literally or figuratively. 

Luke’s lips were wet with our saliva. He smiled faintly, kissed me once more on my cheek, and then began to move. It was partially rocking his hips and partially lifting me up. 

The friction was better than I thought it would be. Based on the burn, I hadn’t had high hopes for enjoying our love making but oh, did that change once Luke began to move. It felt good, satisfying in a way I wasn’t expecting. It didn’t even matter that my shoulder blades and the back of my head were being rubbed raw on stone because Luke was inside of me and he made my body sing with pleasure. 

Luke mostly focused on not dropping me while he thrust into me. There was a line between his brows as he concentrated. It was cute and I was grateful that he didn’t drop me. After a few minutes, his biceps trembled visibly. Luke panted against my throat, lips occasionally brushing my skin. “Gods, beautiful,” Luke said in a shaking voice. “You’re so perfect.” 

A small, traitorous voice hissed _but not perfect enough for him to stay._ I ignored the voice in my head and experimented with how much control I had. I could sort of grind my ass, roll my hips in a lopsided-oval rotation. It took a bit of work, made my abs ache, but it was worth it to feel Luke’s cock twitch inside of me. 

When Luke came, he let out a small whimper. There was a burst of wet heat inside of me and his cock twitched harder than before. He went still for a few seconds before slowly taking it up again, rocking into me to get me there. 

“I love you,” I said because it felt right and wrong and I was scared. I chanced removing one hand from his shoulder and using it to get myself off. My legs tightened around him, which made my body tighten around him. I wondered if his cum was going to drip out of me like the lube. I wondered if we could do this again in a bed. “Luke,” I whispered. My voice was low and hoarse even though I had been quiet. “Talk to me?”

Luke whispered sweet things to me. He knew I didn’t mean talk dirty, although I liked some filth mixed in with declarations of love and beauty and the future. When he started going soft, Luke pulled out of me with a low moan. He still held me up against the wall, hands on my ass. His fingers moved to take the place of his cock. Luke said, “I love you, Percy.”

I came on my stomach and surged forward to kiss Luke before even coming down from the orgasm. I kissed him hard, kissed him like I wanted the air in his lungs, like I would never see him again.

Luke kissed me the same way, suddenly intense and rough and desperate. His fingers eased out of me and with them, so did his cum. Luke kissed me until I was dizzy from lack of air. We were both panting when he pressed his forehead to mine, looked into my eyes, and said “The next time you see me, it won’t be me. I’m sorry, Percy.” 

Before I could respond, Luke was gone. I fell onto the floor with a yelp, surprised to find that my clothes were on again. My jeans were getting wet. What on earth just happened? I was dazed and my heart hurt so much. “LUKE!”

Luke didn’t answer me. I could scream for him all I wanted but it would only draw trouble to me. On shaking legs I walked back to our makeshift camp. No one stirred; they hadn’t noticed I was gone. Luke’s cum ran down my leg to soak into my sock. Tears streamed down my face. I was pretty sure he’d just taken my virginity and broken up with me in one fell swoop. For the rest of the night, I cried on and off. 

—-

“So,” Percy said. “That’s how I lost my virginity.”

Everyone was staring at Percy with looks of horror and pity on their faces. Even Annabeth looked sad beneath her rage. The rage that seemed to be no longer directed at Percy...which was good and bad. 

Frank’s brow was furrowed. “But…” he paused, thinking through the alcohol in his system, then continued, “why would you agree to have sex with him at all?”

Percy blinked. A tear rolled down his cheek before he could stop it. “Because he’s my boyfriend?”

“WHAT?!” Annabeth screeched. She threw the empty tequila bottle against the closest wall. She pointed a finger at Percy. “You dated the enemy and gave me shit about liking him for years?!”

Percy’s face heated up. “Well yeah. He’s _my_ boyfriend.” 

Nico’s eyes were narrowed. He brushed his hair out of his face. “So you were...fourteen? When he…took your virginity?” 

Percy struggled to remember how old he’d been going into the Labyrinth. After so many years, it all felt like a blur. “Yeah.” 

“When did you do...the other stuff?” Nico asked. The expression on his face said that he didn’t want an answer. 

“Well my first kiss and my first handjob happened the same week, when I was twelve.” Percy didn’t want to tell them this. He had kept his secrets for so long that it felt wrong to tell them. He felt like he was breaking his promise to Luke. 

“You were raped,” Will said and then clamped a hand over his mouth as though he hadn’t meant to say it. 

“You were groomed,” Hazel agreed grimly.

Calypso and Piper nodded in unison. 

Percy didn’t remember moving but he was suddenly on his feet. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said hotly. He backed up. “It wasn’t like that at all.”

Annabeth’s expression turned pitying. “Percy, you were barely twelve when you came to Camp and Luke was nineteen…”

“Shut up!” Percy snarled. Where was the bedroom? There were bedrooms in this suite, with doors that had locks. And none of these people could get through a lock like the son of Hermes could. 

“Damn,” Leo said. “That’s like seven years difference. It’s kind of gross.”

“It’s really gross,” Piper agreed. 

Percy’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. He thought he might throw up. It wasn’t gross. There wasn’t anything gross about it. 

“I can’t believe that he went so far,” Annabeth spat. She looked disgusted. It was impossible to tell which of them that Annabeth was talking about. 

Frank fixed his earnest expression on Percy. “No one is upset with _you._ This wasn’t your fault.” 

Percy’s back hit a door knob. He twisted it and all but fell through the doorway into the other room. Percy slammed the door shut before anyone could stop him. He locked it before turning around. One of the bedrooms. Good. It was dark in the room but Percy stood still until his eyes adjusted and he could make out the shapes of the furniture. 

Without turning on the light, Percy went to the bed and collapsed onto it. He lay on his stomach and cried silently for a little while. When he rolled over, Percy froze. There was a mirror above the bed, mounted in the ceiling, and it’s reflection showed that he wasn’t alone in the bed. “Are you mad at me?” Percy whispered. 

“Well I’m not happy about anyone knowing,” Luke said. He looked healthy in the mirror, like how he used to look at Camp Half-Blood. “But I guess it couldn’t be helped.” In the mirror, Luke leaned over and kissed Percy’s cheek. 

Percy felt Luke’s lips against his skin. His eyes slid closed. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t _want_ to tell them.”

Luke’s weight rolled onto Percy, his hands sliding up Percy’s shirt. “It doesn’t matter so much if you tell them about what happened while I was alive. Just so long as you keep our current relationship a secret.”

Percy’s heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Luke’s cool hands on his skin. He opened his eyes. Looking at the real world meant that he couldn’t see Luke, so Percy lifted his gaze to the ceiling mirror where he saw Luke perched on top of him. He raised his hands and they met Luke’s hips. It was almost like touching real skin except Luke was unnaturally chilled. “No one will ever find out,” Percy whispered. “I’m not letting anyone take you away a second time.”

Percy couldn’t see Luke’s expression but he felt Luke’s lips on his. Luke kissed him. While he did, one hand slid beneath the waistband of Percy’s jeans. When Percy’s legs fell open, Luke chuckled. “You’ve always been so good for me, beautiful boy.”


End file.
